stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Prescott III
| occupation = | title = Chief of Security, Tactical Officer | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = Henry Francis Prescott Jr. | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = Paul R. Sieber | image2 = | caption2 = }} Henry Francis Prescott III (Henry/Hank by friends and colleagues) is the Chief of Security and Tactical Officer on the . (Starship Farragut) The Farragut missions Hank Prescott had been on board Farragut for 2 years, 4 months, 3 days before the appointment of Captain John T. Carter as Commanding Officer. Those under his command know him as a strict disciplinarian, requiring rigorous schedule and routine. He may ask a lot from his “troops”, but gives the same back, and more. He is fiercely loyal to both his men and his command. Family and personal life Prescott is a fourth generation Starfleet Officer. Father: Commander Henry Francis Prescott, Jr., Killed in action aboard the under Captain James T. Kirk during encounter with the energy barrier at the edge of the Galaxy ( ) Grandfather: Commodore Henry Francis Prescott, Killed in action during the conflict referred to as the Earth/Romulan War. Commanded 3rd battle group of scout/attack vessels nicknamed “The Raptors”. His command ship was the USS Saratoga (NCC-783). Great Grandfather: Captain Francis Patrick Prescott, MISSING IN ACTION, presumed dead. Test Pilot. Disappeared while test flying experimental high-warp vessel in the Mutara sector. He is a big man. Strong in body and will, he emphasizes discipline in all he does. He is the predominant “by the book” officer. At times both stubborn and inflexible, he does not like to either break or bend the rules. The Starfleet regulations manual is his idea of light reading, and he knows it by heart. In his free time, he practices martial arts, boxing, weightlifting and other physical/fighting skills. He also enjoys reading books on war and strategy, and is a master at three-dimensional chess. Not to be confused with someone who lives to fight, Hank is willing to look at scenarios with the most conscious sense of victory. If victory involves non-violent action, then he will be the first to suggest that action. “Battle does not lead to victory, Strategy leads us there.” He does not, however, flinch in the face of any enemy, no matter how overmatched he may be. Relationships Hank is having trouble adjusting to his new role aboard the Farragut being promoted to Chief of Security. Not his leadership role, but the role of following a new commanding officer. The previous Captain of the Farragut, Captain Alvarez, took him in on board as a young Ensign after the death of his father. Under the Captain’s leadership (also a by the book man) Hank has earned his wings. When the Captain decided to retire (after being injured on an away mission, an incident that Hank still has guilt about) Hank knew things would change, he just did not know how much. This brash new Captain Carter, with his relaxed demeanor was not what he was used to. He only hoped he could adjust to the situation…adjust the Captain’s attitude that is, not his own. Hank later transferred to the Enterprise after the Farragut had encountered an unknown alien force. An incident that also put him at odds with First Officer Tackett concerning the safety of the Farragut and her crew. Memorable quotes Chronology *2264: reported aboard *2266: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander and posted as the Chief of Security/Tactical Officer of the *2267: Transferred to the Enterprise as one of the new security officers. External links *[http://starshipfarragut.com/ Starship Farragut Official Website] *[http://starshipfarragut.com/forum/index.php Starship Farragut Forum] Prescott, III, Henry Prescott, III, Henry Prescott, III, Henry Prescott, III, Henry Prescott, III, Henry Prescott, III, Henry Prescott, III, Henry Prescott, III, Henry Category:Star Trek: Phase II Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel